Falls Apart
by EclpseWolf62
Summary: Having the perfect life isn't all Naruto thought it would be. After crossing paths with a person from his past, Naruto finds himself willing to quit being Hokage and even leave Sasuke and Konoha behind completely.


**Falls Apart**

**Itachi/Naruto**

**Angst/Romance**

**Mature**

**Incomplete**

**Naruto:** Wolfie, you've been writing a lot lately!

**Sasuke:** Dobe is right for once. What's gotten into you?

**Wolfie:** I think a pack of wild plot bunnies attacked me in my sleep! I've finished writing the next two chapters for both 'Confused' and 'Torn', I've also got the chapters down for my new stories. Soon to come are 'Dare to breathe' and 'Ugly' which are both Naruto fanfics. I'm also dabbling a little in other animes. I'll also be putting out Inuyasha, Saiyuki, and Mirage of Blaze fanfics. Their titles are "Live Again", "Scream", and "Breakdown" respectively.

**Sasuke**: ...

**Naruto:** ...

**Itachi**: Over Achiever.

**Wolfie**: o.0

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto at all. It's really too bad because my stories feature Naruto in more...interesting situations.

_Warning:_ This chapter may contain boy on boy actions. I'm sorry if this displeases you but it entertains me so yeah...you've been warned. If you don't like it you might want to hit the back button or something.

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi Speech**

_Flashback_

Emphasis

.:: Sasuke's POV::.

I always thought I needed to obtain revenge against my brother, Itachi, in order to be happy. That obsession controlled my life for years, blinding me until the line between right and wring was completely faded away. I don't blame anyone but myself. How could I? So many people gave their bests to save me from my own self-destruction and all I did was spit in their faces. Sakura, Neji, Kiba, and even Shikamaru got off his lazy ass to come after me. And Naruto...Naruto will never know just how much he did. Actually, to be completely honest, if it wasn't for the knuckle head I wouldn't have come back at all. While the others are close to me, they don't understand just how hard it is to be alone. They don't fell the same things Naruto and I do, nor do I feel the same way I do for them that I feel about Naruto. Naruto has been dear to me since before we even got put together in Squad 7, not that he knows that. If he would have rejected me when I tried to come back to the leaf village I don't know how things would have ended up for me. I'm sure I probably would have given myself completely to Orochimaru, but luckily, he welcomed me with open arms. He even helped me with Lady Tsunade, who wasn't so very excited about my return. At first she refused to let me back into the village at all, claiming that she should classify me as a missing-nin for abandoning my village, but she quickly changed her mind when Naruto threatened to leave the village and never return if she did. The council was less of a hassle, mostly because I do hold the name Uchiha. Instead of binding my chakra or giving me a death sentence like they would do for anyone else, they simply ordered that my rank not be changed from genin for two years. That in itself was irritating, but I put up with it. After all what else could I do?

That whole ordeal happened just over five years again, and since then things have definitely changed.

Lady Tsunade is no longer Hokage and hasn't been for almost a year now. When everything began to calm down, she decided that being cooped up in an office wasn't her calling. Instead she now works out in the field like the other ninja, lending her skill in medical jutsu to many a people. Our new Hokage is equally, or stronger, than Tsunade. Our village loves him to death, not that it was like that at first. When he was first announced as Hokage, most of the villagers booed and screamed insults at him. Instead of punishing them, he just grinned. That's the way he's always been though, not that I'm complaining. Actually the Hokage is my lover. That's right the last remaining Uchiha heir is gay, much to Sakura's displeasure. That's right every night I snuggle up with my little blonde and...oh yeah Naruto is Hokage by the way.

That's right. Right now Naruto is living his dream of being Hokage and he's doing a pretty good job of it too. To tell you a secret though, I still watch over him even when he's in the hokage tower. I can't help it though. After all it is my job as his lover to make sure he's okay all of the time. Actually to be perfectly honest, I've also recruited Kyuubi to the cause.

Kyuubi and Naruto separated a couple years ago, yet Kyuubi still insists on acting like a father to Naruto. The whole thing makes Iruka jealous but I think that Naruto secretly enjoys it a lot. He's never gotten this much love or attention before and most of the time I can see him glowing from it all.

What can I say? I'm very protective of my koishii. How could I not though. I've hurt him so much in the past and I'd do anything to spare him from feeling that kind of pain again.

.:: Naruto ::.

Resting my forehead against the cold surface of my desk, I sighed heavily. So many things had happened during the day and now all I felt was drained. I should be used to it by now though, I don't know why I expected anything different. After all being Hokage isn't just about all the paper work, it's also about dealing with undercover anbu who come back from dealing with a certain missing-nin organization.

_[Flashback_

"_Hokage-sama..."_

_Pausing mid mark, I lifted my pen from the mountain of paperwork that had piled up in front of me and lifted my eyes up curiously. Usually I can sense when people enter my office, after all it is my office, but this time I had felt absolutely nothing. It was strange? I had only experienced that once before but at the moment I highly doubted that single person would be standing in front of my desk. It's really a good thing I didn't place a bet on that._

_Before I could even speak, I met a pair of deep crimson eyes and immediately my breathe caught in my throat. "Ita-kun...?" I whispered. It felt like I hadn't seen the Uchiha in forever. Actually, I haven't laid eyes on him since before I became Hokage and that was nearly a year ago. It would be an understatement to say that I've missed him._

_Hopping up from my desk, I practically leaped over my desk and glomped the raven haired shinobi. "Ita-kun you're back!" I cried, chucking all formality out the window and acting as if I was sixteen again. It really couldn't be helped. _

_Itachi has always been there for me, even before he left the village. He was the one I always relied upon to help with the villagers and bring me food. Even when he was a missing-nin I would secretly sneak out and meet him sometimes. That's something even Tsunade-baba doesn't know. If she had known she would have kept me from going and I think I would have simple left the village completely if that had happened. _

_I've never been afraid of Itachi, ever. Long ago, Itachi warned me of what would happen and I've known since then that he never killed his family. He couldn't tell me much more than that, due to his mission to infiltrate the Akatsuki, but I trusted him. That's probably why it hurt so much when Sasuke told me about his plans to kill my Itachi. Luckily, he's gotten past that because I don't think I could let him kill Itachi._

"_Hokage- Naru-kun, you're crushing my ribs..." Itachi said, not taking the effort to hide the laughter filling his voice. As much as I didn't want to, I reluctantly unwrapped my arms fro maround his body and sat up. I tried to glare at the older Shinobi, but as much as I wanted it to work, I simply ended up pouting. " Ita-kun what took you so long? You were supposed to be back from your mission a week ago..." I ask, only earning myself the typical Uchiha grunt._

" _Hn. Naru-kun you knew the time frame was only estimated. I was lucky to get back when I did." Itachi said calmly, clearly amused by my antics. Propping himself up with his elbows, Itachi remained quiet for awhile, which in return made me blush. I haven't really been close to any man besides Sasuke before, yet it still felt comfortable to be—_

" _Hokage-sama, your pink haired friend is coming, and as much as I hate to say it, I doubt she would find it acceptable for you to be sitting on my lap..." _

_Just as Itachi had said, Sakura came walking through the door. _

"_Oh niisama I'm glad I caught you before you left—why are you sitting on the floor?"_

_[End Flashback_

Lifting my head up off the desk, I chuckled a little. Sure the day had been draining, but at least Itachi had come back to me. Now all that was left was to go home and explain things to Sasuke, "Kami-sama I hope he understands..."


End file.
